Transfert d'appel
by callisteau
Summary: Oh Aphrodite ! Vivre après une résurrection n'a rien de facile mais la vie réserve toujours des surprises...


Transfert d'appel

1990

Aphrodite soupira en fermant les yeux un instant. Le soleil se couchait mais l'air était très doux et la brise était agréable sur sa joue, ni chaude ni fraiche, juste une sensation de douceur, comme une caresse. Il était ce soir-là, d'humeur contemplative et tournait le dos à ses compagnons assis autour de la table de la terrasse, pour observer les vagues qui s'écrasaient en contre-bas.

Il était hypnotisé par ces vagues qui faisaient le dos rond, juste avant de se briser dans un nuage d'écume. Ce changement de couleur l'avait toujours fasciné. Du bleu marine au lointain, les flots passaient par le cyan puis le turquoise pour enfin mourir dans le blanc.

La présence de ses compagnons à ses côtés, était réconfortante et il se laissa aller dans sa rêverie. Il se sentait bien, un véritable moment de bonheur. Un de ces rares moments où l'on réalise son bonheur et où la joie de le réaliser, accroit encore ce bonheur. Un de ces moments qu'il faut savourer, comme un bonbon qu'on suçote et que l'on se retient de croquer, pour qu'il dure plus longtemps.

Le repas se terminait et la soirée commençait. C'était devenu une tradition depuis quelques mois. Les chevaliers d'or se retrouvaient le mardi soir, pour manger au mess dans la salle réservé à leur ordre. L'initiative avait était lancée pour renforcer les liens entre les chevaliers et essayer d'étouffer les rancœurs et les incompréhensions d'autrefois. Chose qui aurait parut impossible, il y a quelques années et qui pourtant aujourd'hui, se réalisait : une franche camaraderie s'était développée entre eux.

Tous les douze ne se retrouvaient pas chaque mardi. Les douze étaient, d'ailleurs, rarement présents en même temps, au Sanctuaire. Mais chacun faisait de son mieux pour venir régulièrement. Ils avaient tous à cœur de perpétuer cette entente. Il fallait croire que mourir ensemble formait des liens. Ce soir, ils étaient six.

Le bruit des assiettes et des couverts attira l'attention d'Aphrodite. Les autres s'affairaient. Il se leva pour donner un coup de main, empila les verres et les déposa dans l'évier où Aiolia commençait déjà la vaisselle. A six, ce fut rapide. En quelques minutes, tout fut lavé, rincé, essuyé et rangé.

La table nettoyée, Shura ouvrit le petit buffet du réfectoire et sorti un paquet de cartes.

— Qui est tenté par un tarot ce soir ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade, en retournant sur la terrasse et sortant les cartes du paquet.

— On est six, ce n'est pas l'idéal. répondit Mu.

— On a qu'à tourner à chaque tour ! rétorqua Milo. On n'attend pas trop, c'est vite fait !

Il sortit un calepin et un crayon du tiroir de la table et s'assit pour tracer six colonnes sur la première page vierge qu'il trouva et y inscrivit leurs prénoms.

— Ça marche ! annonça Aioros en s'installant à coté de Milo.

Tous prirent place et la partie commença.

L'ambiance était bon enfant et les équipes changeaient à chaque tour. Milo s'amusait à tenir les comptes et charrier les trois qui étaient déjà dans le négatif. Il avait toujours eu le sens de la compétition amicale et se donnait à fond dans le jeu, tout en gardant un humour potache.

Tout le monde s'amusait et même Aphrodite qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le tarot, était heureux de participer. Si on le lui avait dit, deux ans plus tôt, juste après la Résurrection, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Il avait toujours était quelqu'un de solitaire et ne se liait pas facilement. Pas qu'il fut timide, mais son orgueil lui jouait souvent des tours. Il pouvait se vexer rapidement et se sentir supérieur devant une personne qu'il ne jugeait pas assez belle, pas assez forte ou trop effacée. Il ne faisait pas non plus, toujours preuve de tact, ce qui fit que, longtemps, les rares audacieux qui essayaient de l'approcher, ne s'y risquaient pas deux fois.

Les circonstances avant la bataille du Sanctuaire, n'étaient pas non plus, propices à nouer des amitiés. Le règne de Saga, alimentait un climat de méfiance et de suspicion et Aphrodite n'avait que très peu tenté de s'ouvrir aux autres qu'il percevait alors comme des ennemis ou des rivaux.

Son voisin de droite mélangea et lui tendit le paquet sur la table. Il coupa, distribua, laissa trois cartes pour le chien. Il s'était servi une bien mauvaise main : pas de longue, pas de bouts, un valet et juste deux petits atouts. Ce n'était pas à ce tour qu'il allait faire une annonce.

Aiolia qui ne jouait pas ce tour ci, se leva et alla chercher la bouteille d'Ouzo qu'il avait apportée et six verres. Aphrodite étouffa un soupir. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'Ouzo, venant du Nord de l'Europe, ce n'était pas dans ses traditions et le goût d'anis l'avait toujours dégouté. C'était en côtoyant de plus en plus souvent, les autres chevaliers d'or, qui comptaient pas moins de cinq grecs, qu'il s'était retrouvé contraint à en boire.

Tout d'abord, peu après la Résurrection, Milo l'avait invité avec Aldébaran, un soir après l'entraînement et leur avait gentiment offert un verre d'Ouzo. C'était si spontané, si naturel qu'il n'avait pas osé refuser.

Milo, en bon grec viril, le leur avait servi pur, même pas coupé à l'eau, comme Aphrodite avait vu tant de touristes le faire sur les terrasses d'Athènes. « Oui, oui ! J'aime bien. » Avait-t-il affirmé par politesse lorsque Milo avait proposé de le resservir. Un petit mensonge qui allait l'emmener loin.

Aldébaran, cet homme tout en franchise et honnêteté, avait simplement expliqué au scorpion, qu'il n'était pas amateur d'anis. Loin de se vexer, Milo lui avait débouché une bouteille de rouge. Le vin ! Voilà une boisson qu'appréciait Aphrodite ! Coincé par son mensonge, le suédois s'était forcé à sourire toute la soirée, alors que Milo, lui remplissait encore et encore son verre avec ce satané tord-boyau. A coté de lui, le taureau sifflait à lui tout seul, toute la bouteille de vin. La soirée fut longue !

Trois jours plus tard, il s'était retrouvé à une fête improvisée, avec juste les cinq grecs et une bouteille d'ouzo. Oh joie ! Ils avaient l'air si content d'être là et d'avoir converti un étranger aux bienfaits de ce breuvage national. Ce qui l'avait sauvé, c'était qu'il ne supportait pas l'ivresse. Il fallait toujours qu'il garde le contrôle de lui même et de son apparence. Avec cette excuse, il s'en sortit avec juste deux verres. Sans cela, il les aurait bien imaginés remplir son verre, encore et encore, toute la nuit.

D'un autre côté, ça lui avait fait des amis rapidement cette histoire ! Plus vite que Shaka qui ne buvait jamais ou Mu qui était difficile question nourriture. Il s'était intégré très vite au petit groupe des grecs.

La semaine suivante, Aioros lui offrit une bouteille pour son anniversaire. Il fut touché par le geste, mais bien embêté. Il tergiversa un bon moment, devant l'évier de sa cuisine, la bouteille infernale à la main, puis les scrupules le prirent et il se retint. On ne lui avait pas fait de présent depuis son enfance. En regardant le gros ruban rouge qui décorait la bouteille, tout verser dans l'évier, lui semblait soudain, sacrilège.

Il avait alors, apporté la bouteille un mardi soir, où il savait que quatre grecs sur cinq seraient présents, dans le fol espoir de la vider en une soirée. Et surtout, qu'on la boive à sa place ! Il en gagna la réputation d'être un compagnon généreux et bon vivant, réputation soit dit en passant, en totale contradiction avec sa nature profonde, ainsi qu'une nouvelle bouteille, cadeau spontané de Saga.

Mais surtout, son geste entraina une nouvelle habitude. Après le repas du mardi, depuis ce jour, il fut de coutume de boire un verre sur la terrasse. Et à chaque fois qu'un grec y participait, ce qui arrivait à peu près, neuf fois sur dix, ils avaient droit à de l'Ouzo.

Aphrodite ne se laissa pas vaincre sans se battre. Il ramena de Suède de l'aquavit, histoire de faire une dernière tentative pour remplacer l'Ouzo du mardi et voulut instaurer une coutume d'échange, pour que chacun rapporte l'alcool de son pays. Son entreprise n'eut aucun succès. Mu et Shaka n'avaient pas d'alcool digne de ce nom dans leurs contrées et à part Aldébaran, les autres se gardaient leurs bouteilles pour eux. Quant aux grecs, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer de leur côté et ils avaient la force du nombre. Le chevalier des poissons, se souvenait encore, parfaitement des mots d'Aiolia qui trempait ses lèvres dans l'aquavit. « Sans vouloir te vexer Aphrodite, reconnais que c'est quand même assez fade ! ça brûle le gosier, mais c'est tout ! L'Ouzo, ça a du gout ! C'est fort en bouche ! »

Et à présent, encore, Aiolia lui servait une grande rasade, pensant lui faire plaisir. C'était fichu ! Le seul espoir qu'il lui restait, c'était d'apprendre à aimer ça. Aphrodite n'avait jamais cru être, un jour, jaloux de Mu mais en regardant leurs deux verres posés côte à côte, il ne put s'empêcher de constater amèrement, que le verre du bélier était moitié moins rempli que le sien.

Sans surprise, le jeu d'Aphrodite n'aida pas son équipe à remporter de plis. Ils furent capot. Il ramassa les cartes puis les battit et les donna à son voisin de droite.

C'était son tour de ne pas jouer, il repoussa un peu sa chaise pour mieux observer. Le petit sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés, il constata que le style de jeu des ses compagnons correspondait à leurs personnalités.

Le tarot étant à la fois un jeu individuel et un jeu d'équipe, il dévoilait de nombreuses facettes de leurs tempéraments.

Mu jouait tout en stratégie, comptait les atouts, chassait les bouts, ne prenait pas d'enchère trop haute. Discret, ne parlant pas beaucoup, avec des gestes mesurés, prudent mais assez audacieux pour pouvoir remporter le maximum de plis sans faire d'erreurs. Il avait la victoire modeste et ne se permettait qu'un sourire timide alors qu'il avait mené tout du long.

Milo était fier et généreux dans la victoire, « On fait une bonne équipe tous les deux ! », comme dans la défaite « On va se refaire la prochaine fois les gars ! On y arrivera ! ». Le grec jouait en équipe, lançait des appels du petit, préparait des longues et des courtes. Il lançait des enchères très audacieuses en comptant sur son partenaire pour combler ses lacunes. Il aimait le risque. Avec lui, ça passait ou ça cassait, pas de demi-mesure.

Shura au contraire du scorpion, ne prenait d'enchère que quand il était sûr de son jeu. Soit il prenait les enchères les plus hautes, garde sans le chien ou garde contre le chien, soit il passait la main. C'était un bon joueur et l'appeler comme partenaire, assurait souvent la victoire. À l'écoute du jeu de l'autre, il savait placer les figures au bon moment.

Aiolia se comportait au jeu, à l'inverse de son attitude sur le champ de bataille. Il jouait en dilettante, rigolait des blagues de Milo, racontait des anecdotes, se fichait de perdre ou de gagner. Il oubliait d'annoncer des poignées ou des misères. Il confondait aussi le nom des enchères. Malgré tout, il arrivait à être un partenaire plutôt fiable. Mais ses scores faisaient les montagnes russes pendant toute la partie, dans les positifs un moment, dans les négatifs le tour d'après.

Aioros jouait très bien. Bon tacticien, il amenait ses adversaires dans des chasses aux atouts et n'hésitait pas à sacrifier une grosse carte pour avoir la main sur les plis suivants. Mais il valait mieux être son partenaire, en début, qu'en fin de partie. Sa concentration déclinait au même rythme que les verres d'alcool et en général, pour les derniers tours, il pensait plus à rire et à discuter un peu trop fort qu'à gagner.

Le tour se termina, Aphrodite revint dans la partie. Mu était occupé à compter les points, il en profita pour échanger leurs verres en douce. Les cartes furent à nouveau battues et distribuées. Le poisson obtint une belle main, avec une belle poignée d'atouts mais pas de bout. Il prit le risque et annonça une garde en espérant que son partenaire lui rapporte un bout. C'était un peu perturbant de devoir compter sur quelqu'un.

Après la Résurrection, deux ans auparavant, il avait eu une mauvaise passe. Mourir et voir les enfers laissaient des séquelles.

Une fois passée l'euphorie d'être vivant, il fallait continuer à vivre justement ! S'entrainer, se battre, n'avait pas était un problème. Ses réflexes, ses talents de combattant et son cosmos restaient inchangés. Il était tout à fait apte, à assurer ses devoirs de chevalier.

C'était le quotidien qui avait était dur à gérer et son état d'esprit. Il s'était fait très peur. Des pensées dépressives et des envies de suicide l'avaient envahi au point de l'empêcher de réfléchir et de concevoir sereinement l'avenir. Dans les moments les plus sombres, il avait souhaité mourir. Il lui semblait ne pas mériter cette nouvelle vie, cette seconde chance. Il avait sérieusement songé à un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique. Seule sa fierté, l'avait empêché de faire une demande à son médecin.

Appartenir à un groupe d'amis avait été le meilleur des remèdes. Aujourd'hui, il aimait sincèrement ses onze camarades. Il s'était même attaché. Quand il partait seul, au Groenland sur le site d'entrainement, ils lui manquaient. C'était un sentiment nouveau et dérangeant pour une âme si solitaire, mais leurs présences apportaient joie et stabilité dans sa vie.

Aphrodite apprenait à devenir plus à l'aise avec les autres, moins hautain. Mais son complexe de supériorité lui posait encore des problèmes de sociabilité. Sa beauté lui servait d'arme et de carapace, exprimer ses sentiments restait difficile, attirer l'attention et les regards restait une priorité : admirez moi mais restez loin.

Le tour se termina, les risques n'avaient pas beaucoup payés, au moins il n'avait pas perdu. Nouvelle distribution : il reçut une bonne main d'accompagnement avec des grosses figures. Son roi de cœur fut appelé, il se retrouva en équipe avec Shura pour une garde. Ses points allaient peut être sortir du négatif.

Une sonnerie retentit dans le réfectoire.

Sur la terrasse, ils restèrent tous figés.

C'était le téléphone !

C'était bien la première fois qu'il sonnait ! Il avait été installé au réfectoire, l'année dernière et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais servi.

Le Sanctuaire avait profité de la reconstruction des temples et des nombreux travaux à réaliser, pour installer des lignes téléphoniques. Bien sûr dans un tel endroit, difficilement accessible, il avait été décidé de n'en installer que dans le temple du grand pope et les parties communes. Aucune ligne personnelle ne fut installée dans les habitations. Les chevaliers voulant passer ou recevoir un appel personnel se rendaient aux deux cabines de la conciergerie.

Aioros se leva et se dirigea vers la console.

— Allô ?

Les autres ne bougeaient plus et ne parlaient plus, attendant. Si le téléphone sonnait, surtout après 22h, c'est qu'il y avait sûrement une urgence. L'oreille tendue, ils écoutaient par la porte-fenêtre laissée ouverte.

— Il y a un problème ? continua Aioros puis il y eut un blanc. Oui, il est ici, je vais le chercher.

Aioros posa le combiné sur la console, sans raccrocher et revint sur la terrasse.

— C'est pour toi, Aphrodite. dit il avant de se rasseoir.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'intéressé.

Très étonné, Aphrodite alla prendre le combiné. C'était le concierge.

— Le chevalier Aphrodite ?

— Lui- même.

— Vous avez un appel, je vous le transfert. Appuyez sur la touche qui s'allume.

Aphrodite remarqua alors sur le devant de l'appareil, à côté du clavier, des grosses touches carrées transparentes. C'était un appareil moderne, loin des appareils à cadran dont il avait l'habitude. Il y avait des petites touches avec des chiffres pour composer le numéro mais aussi ces quatre grosses touches avec des petits papiers glissés dedans. La touche avec le papier « conciergerie » se mit à clignoter. Il l'enfonça.

Il y eu une tonalité puis :

— Allô ? Allô ? Aphrodite ? Je vouloir parler Aphrodite !

L'accent grec était épouvantable.

— Oui, c'est moi

Il y eu un sanglot au bout du fil. Puis on s'adressa à lui en suédois.

Sur la terrasse, les cinq chevaliers d'or n'osaient pas reprendre la partie. Ils observaient l'attitude sérieuse du chevalier des poissons qui leur tournait le dos. Ça dura un bon moment, comme personne ne comprenait le suédois et qu'il semblait s'agir d'une affaire personnelle, ils cessèrent de l'espionner et se servirent à boire.

La bouteille descendit et la conversation s'anima. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Aphrodite raccrocha et les rejoignit à l'extérieur. La démarche souple, il vint s'asseoir lestement, avec sa grâce habituelle qui faisait si bien tourner les têtes. Mais le pli soucieux qui barrait son front entre les deux sourcils, n'avait lui, rien d'habituel et jurait atrocement sur son visage si parfait.

Cette petite ride était choquante, déplacée, c'en était presque blasphématoire. Bien vite, le chevalier d'or se reprit, se détendit. Et sa peau retrouva son lissé d'éphèbe. Mais tous, purent constater que ce coup de fil l'avait perturbé.

— Vous auriez pu continuer la partie, ce n'était pas la peine de m'attendre.

Il prit ses cartes posées devant lui, en éventail, faces cachées.

— Tu as reçu des mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Mu calmement, avec précaution. Rien de grave ?

Aphrodite écarquilla les yeux.

— Non, non au contraire. C'était mon frère.

— …. ?

Les cinq ors se lancèrent des coups d'œil étonnés.

— Tu as un frère au Sanctuaire ? Aiolia ne cachait pas sa surprise. Il pensait connaître tout le monde sur le domaine.

— Non, c'est un civil. Il n'a pas une once de cosmos.

Aphrodite eu un petit geste de la main, pouvant signifier le dédain, mais assez vague pour laisser planer un doute.

Tous se mirent à parler en même temps.

— Ça devait être important pour qu'il appelle si tard.

— Et comment il a fait pour te téléphoner ?

— Tu nous en as jamais parlé ?

— Il est en Suède ?

— Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

Le chevalier des poissons, pour une fois, appréciait fort peu d'être le centre d'attention. Sa bouche esquissait légèrement, une petite moue de contrariété.

— Alors ? Fais pas ta sucrée !

Milo commençait à bien le connaître et si on ne lui sortait pas les vers du nez, Aphrodite n'irait rien raconter. Rien de telle qu'une petite provocation !

Voyant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans explication, Aphrodite commença.

— Il semblerait que le Sanctuaire lui avait annoncé ma mort, après la chute de Saga. Comme il est mon seul héritier, il avait même reçu un certificat de décès et un paquet avec mes affaires personnelles. Oh ! Pas grand chose ! Moi, je pensais que tout avait été jeté.

— Et ? insista Aioros, il s'est passé quelque chose, non ? On ne téléphone pas à un mort.

— Oh ! Oui. Il y a un mois, j'ai lu son nom dans le journal.

Il prit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière et en sortit un papier soigneusement plié. Il le tendit à Aioros.

— Il débute un gala de danse et une tournée mondiale avec sa troupe. C'est le danseur principal, je ne le savais pas si célèbre. Je lui ai écrit pour le féliciter de sa réussite. J'ai adressé la carte au gérant de la troupe car je n'avais pas son adresse personnelle.

— Ça a dû lui faire un choc de recevoir ce courrier. s'inquiéta Mu.

— Son impresario ne lui a donné ma lettre que ce matin. Il a tout de suite cherché à me joindre, il pleurait au téléphone.

— Ca a dû t'énerver ça ! remarqua Milo qui connaissait bien la répugnance d'Aphrodite pour les démonstrations de faiblesse.

— C'est un civil, il peut se le permettre. répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule trop gracieux pour être totalement spontané.

— Et depuis deux ans, tu ne lui avais donné aucunes nouvelles ? s'enquit Aiolia en se défaussant d'une petite carte.

— On n'est pas proche. Après la mort de nos parents, je suis parti suivre mon entrainement de chevalier. Lui il s'est retrouvé à l'orphelinat puis il a reçu une bourse pour une école de danse aux Etats-Unis. On ne s'est revu qu'une fois, à nos dix-huit ans, devant le notaire, pour le testament de nos parents.

— « Narcisse Johansson, étoile montante du New York City Ballet » lisait à voix haute le sagittaire.

Milo se pencha vers Mu, assis à sa droite.

— Leur mère a pris des risques avec des noms pareils ! murmura-t-il tout bas. Imagine ! S'appeler Narcisse ou Aphrodite avec un pied bot ou un bec de lièvre …

— Milo ! le gronda Mu. Mais son reproche était accompagné d'un sourire complice qui contredisait grandement la réprimande.

— Il te ressemble beaucoup sur cette photo ! remarqua Shura qui lisait le papier par dessus l'épaule d'Aioros.

Un beau jeune homme, les cheveux en cascade et le sourire ravageur posait sur une scène de spectacle, entouré de deux ballerines. Un article rédigé en anglais, accompagnait la photo.

— On est jumeau.

— Fais voir la photo ! s'empressa Milo à moitié couché sur la table, en tendant la main. Ah ouais ! C'est fou ! Un deuxième Aphrodite !

Il fit passer le papier aux autres qui acquiescèrent.

— Plus vraiment. fit remarquer le poisson. Enfants, tout le monde nous confondait mais avec mes entrainements de chevalier, mon physique a changé. J'ai plus de muscles et je suis un peu plus grand que lui ! Mieux bâti !

Il effectua un petit coup de menton accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Ce simple petit geste transpirait tellement la suffisance qu'il aurait fait grincer les dents de n'importe qui. Mais les cinq hommes assis avec lui à cette table, tous également, dotés d'un égo assez imposant, pouvaient bien lui pardonner ce manque flagrant de modestie.

— C'est normale la compétition entre frères. Milo lançait des œillades au lion et au sagittaire. Te vexe pas Aphrodite ! C'est toi le plus beau des deux.

— Je pense bien.

Aphrodite posa un gros atout sur la table pour bien souligner ces mots et remporta le pli. Mu qui perdit son roi de trèfle sans sourciller, lui demanda doucement :

— Tu n'es pas content qu'il ait appelé ?

— Si. C'est seulement que je n'avais jamais réalisé que je lui avais manqué.

Le regard d'Aphrodite se perdit un instant dans le vide, avec une expression mélancolique.

Ses cinq compagnons sentant une gêne, changèrent de sujet et Milo multiplia les blagues et les provocations amicales pour le faire sourire. Mais pour la partie de tarot, il ne lui fit pas de cadeaux, le jeu c'est le jeu !

La partie s'acheva. Aiolia se leva.

— Allez ! Je vous laisse ! Je suis crevé.

— Moi aussi ! annonça son frère en reculant sa chaise. Je rentre avec toi.

— Ça c'est parce que vous avez perdu ! ricana Milo qui calculait les totaux sur le petit calepin.

Le crayon grinçait horriblement sur le papier.

— Et sans surprise ! continua-t-il. Les deux vainqueurs sont : Mu et moi même, votre serviteur ! Hé Hé !

Il esquissa une petite révérence de la main droite, le buste gonflé, fier de son petit effet.

— Enfin, surtout Mu ! rectifia Aiolia en lui volant le calepin des doigts, d'un petit coup sec du poignet. Il a le double de tes points !

— Peut être bien ! Mais tu remarqueras que, bon prince, je n'ai pas cité le perdant !

Son regard insistait un peu trop sur Aiolia, pour que le nom du dit perdant échappe à qui que se soit.

— Ah ah ! allez ! Bonne nuit les gars !

Les deux frères sortirent.

Les quatre autres suivirent le mouvement.

Dehors, le ciel était magnifique, aucun nuage ne cachait les étoiles qui luisaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Eternelles et scintillantes, les constellations brillaient, au milieu de la voie lactée. Dans cette nuit noire, sans lune, elles monopolisaient toute la lumière comme pour, être certaines d'attirer l'attention des hommes. Comme pour bien rappeler au bon souvenir des chevaliers d'Athéna, d'où venaient leurs cosmos et à qui ils devaient leur puissance.

Mu et Milo n'habitaient pas très loin du réfectoire et tournèrent, tout de suite, au premier embranchement. Shura et Aphrodite avaient bien un quart d'heure de marche pour rejoindre leurs quartiers. Ils prirent le sentier sur la falaise et marchèrent sans parler.

À cette heure, ils ne pouvaient même plus distinguer les vagues en contrebas. Plus de turquoise, de cyan et de blanc, toute cette palette s'était délayée dans le noir. Seul le bruit du ressac, rappelait la présence de la mer. La petite maison du capricorne était en vue, Shura s'arrêta.

— Je ne t'ai pas rendu ta photo. dit-il à Aphrodite, en lui tendant l'article de journal, soigneusement replié en quatre.

— Merci. Il le rangea dans son portefeuille.

— Sa tournée va passer à Athènes ?

— Oui. En décembre.

— Tu comptes y aller ?

— … Il m'a invité.

— C'est une bonne chose. Non ?

— … Je ne sais pas.

— C'est pourtant toi qui lui as écrit le premier.

Shura hésita un instant avant de demander :

— Tu regrettes ?

Le capricorne était sûrement la personne à qui Aphrodite pouvait se confier le plus facilement. Tous les deux pudiques dans l'expression de leurs sentiments, ils se comprenaient aisément, sans avoir à en dire trop.

— De l'entendre pleurer au téléphone, ça m'a déplu. J'ai l'impression que ça me rend responsable de son bonheur. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de se revoir.

— Ne sois pas pessimiste ! C'est ton gros défaut ça ! Vois Aiolia et Aioros ! Des frères qui malgré treize ans de séparation, s'entendent bien. Tu pourrais peut être arriver à ça ?

Aphrodite avait l'air perdu.

— De toute façon, c'est déjà trop tard ! continua Shura. Même si toi, avec les années et la distance, tu t'étais détaché de lui, ton frère, lui, est resté attaché à toi !

En vérité, Shura prêchait un convaincu, Aphrodite savait déjà qu'il irait assister à la représentation de son frère.

— Tu as raison. J'aurais beau nier avoir un frère, Narcisse, lui, se rappellera toujours à moi. Il a dû en faire des pieds et des mains, pour trouver le numéro du Sanctuaire ! Et sans parler plus de trois mots de grec ! Il ne me laissera pas fuir !

— Hé hé ! Un ennemi redoutable ! Plaisanta Shura.

Ils rirent doucement.

Puis le silence s'installa, la conversation avait glissé sur un terrain un peu trop intime pour deux chevaliers aussi réservés.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, sans dire un mot.

Aphrodite prit l'initiative du départ.

— Je ne vais pas te retenir ! Tu dois être fatigué. A demain, à l'entrainement !

— Sans faute !

Le chevalier des poissons habitait encore un peu plus loin. Sa silhouette se découpant à peine dans le noir, il s'éloignait des falaises et du bruit de la mer.

Autour de lui le calme était complet. Mais dans sa tête, tout se bousculait.

Des sentiments inconnus lui brulaient le cœur, les veines, les entrailles. La nuit était douce et lui était en feu.

Seul, pour la première fois, depuis le coup de téléphone, il s'abandonna à ses pensées profondes.

Elles étaient bien plus égoïstes que ce qu'il avait laissé entendre à Shura. Elles étaient bien plus personnelles, bien plus inavouables.

Non ! Il ne pensait pas à son frère dans cette histoire. Il ne pensait pas au mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, en ne le prévenant pas de sa résurrection. Ni même au gâchis de toutes ces années, sans se voir, ni se donner de nouvelles.

Il pensait à lui.

A sa petite personne et à ce qu'il avait prit conscience ce soir.

Quelqu'un avait pleuré pour lui !

A sa première mort ! Quelqu'un l'avait pleuré quand il était mort de façon si honteuse, parjure à Athéna, traitre à la justice ! Quelqu'un l'avait pleuré ! Quelqu'un avait pleuré le frère qu'il avait été, l'enfant qu'il avait été. Quelqu'un s'était souvenu de l'Aphrodite d'avant, de l'Aphrodite innocent, encore pur de ses erreurs.

Qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien ! Déesse ! Qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien !

Aphrodite en aurait presque, crié d'allégresse. Un poids énorme qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter, venait de quitter ses épaules.

Au fond de lui, il était terrifié par cette première mort si avilissante où s'il n'avait pas ressuscité et combattu Hadès jusqu'au sacrifice, avec les autres chevaliers d'or, il aurait simplement disparu de la surface de la terre, en ne laissant de lui que cette image méprisable.

Mais Narcisse, lui, se souvenait qu'il lui tenait la main quand il avait peur, qu'il partageait toujours son quatre-heures, qu'il imitait à merveille le cri des pinsons. Narcisse se souvenait aussi, qu'il se moquait, souvent méchamment et pouvait le taper quand ils se disputaient : des souvenirs d'une personne humaine dans sa complexité et ses contradictions.

Aphrodite marchait lentement, pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir où poser ses pieds, pour que rien ne vienne interrompre ses réflexions, pour laisser le fil de ses pensées se dérouler jusqu'au bout.

Et aujourd'hui, de le savoir en vie, Narcisse avait pleuré de joie et de soulagement.

Comment avait il pût croire il y a deux ans, à la résurrection des chevaliers d'or, que le monde se serait mieux porter sans lui ? Qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester mort ?

La vie était devant lui ! Il était riche aujourd'hui : il avait l'amitié et le respect de ses pairs et l'amour d'un frère.

Il arriva au bout du sentier, devant sa maison.

Son visage déjà si beau, s'illuminait et rayonnait de bonheur. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi magnifique qu'à cet instant !

Il avait sa place sur cette terre, il la méritait autant qu'un autre !

La vie était belle et il saurait en profiter !

La vie était belle !


End file.
